Children have always had an attraction to the collection of different types of playing cards. This attraction has not been limited to baseball, football, or other sports-type cards but extends to different types of cards depicting action figures, action scenes, television characters or any other cards forming a finite series of cards, with the goal being to collect all the cards within a particular series.
It has also been a goal of entrepreneurs to attract the attention of the consuming public, and particularly children to purchase a particular item by the attraction of the consuming public to a secondary product unrelated to the primary purchased product. Towards this goal, cereal boxes, for example, often include cut-out cards or other associated paraphernalia which are desired by children. Therefore, a purchase is often induced by the attraction to a collectible card which forms only a small portion of an overall container, with the card having no further associated with the box or to the contents of the box which is being purchased.